


A Sleepover

by Kuukkeli



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sleepy robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2095464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukkeli/pseuds/Kuukkeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As there's close to none fics about Turmoil and Deadlock being all shmooshy towards each other, I decided to change that. It's only a drabble but... It's something, yes?</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> As there's close to none fics about Turmoil and Deadlock being all shmooshy towards each other, I decided to change that. It's only a drabble but... It's something, yes?

It was an early morning when Turmoil woke up to not having warmth against his belly. Activating his visor, he peered around the berth; there’s no one beside him. He cycled a sigh. So the other mech had sneaked out. Great.

That was until he noticed a leg resting on the edge of the berth... or rather a foot.

Propping himself on his elbow, the dark gray mech reached his gaze over the edge to find Deadlock sleeping on the floor, sprawled, limbs spread save for the one leg that was still on the berth.

The commander smiled behind his mask and reached for the foot, flicking one finger against the sole. The smaller mech grunted in his sleep and pulled his leg down, the leg making a clank as it hit the floor.

About a klik later, Deadlock’s head appeared into the larger mech’s sight, his red optics dim, almost black as he climbed back on the berth and flopped on his front.

“Was it comfortable to sleep on the floor?” Turmoil asked, his deep voice rumbling softly.

The dark mech didn’t bother to answer but turned to his side and snuggled closer to his commander. Apparently their last night activities drained him from his strength. Though, Turmoil had to admit he’d rather see Deadlock like this; a peaceful expression on his face, his body lax and EM field pulsing with contentment, his small body curled up against his own massive one.

Wrapping his arms around Deadlock, the tank pulled him even closer, feeling the steady vents and the calm beats of his spark against his chest.

A quiet purr welled from Deadlock’s engine, vibrating his body gently. Nuzzling the warm plating, the smaller mech was drifting back to recharge. “How long ‘til my shift begins?” he mumbled against Turmoil, barely managing to voice his question.

“Two hours”, was the immediate, although growly reply. Turmoil cursed Deadlock’s early shifts. It meant the other mech would leave him and do his duties as a second-in-command, not return until late in the evening.

Another grunt from Deadlock.

He... liked to be in Turmoil’s embrace. He liked to feel the warmth that radiated from the larger body.

“We should do this more often”, he said drowsily, his optics closed.

To that, the commander gave an approving rumble.

Yes. It’d be nice to have his SIC in his arms in the morning when he woke up...

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired one morning as I was lying on my bed and I had this urgent need to cuddle.


End file.
